2009 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season
''--PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION--'' The 2009 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season..... Seasonal Forecasts The National Hurricane Center in Clark City predicted it to be a very acive season with around 19 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. Actual Numbers: Named Storms: 21 Hurricanes: 12 Major Hurricanes: 6 Storms Timeline of Events ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2009 till:01/12/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2009 till:15/06/2009 color:TS text:"Arlene" from:18/06/2009 till:20/06/2009 color:TS text:"Bonnie" from:25/06/2009 till:29/06/2009 color:C1 text:"Calvin" barset:break from:08/07/2009 till:16/07/2009 color:C3 text:"Daniel" from:15/07/2009 till:22/07/2009 color:C3 text:"Edna" from:20/07/2009 till:25/07/2009 color:C2 text:"Frank" from:27/07/2009 till:29/07/2009 color:TS text:"Gloria" from:30/07/2009 till:02/08/2009 color:TS text:"Hillary" barset:break from:30/07/2009 till:01/08/2009 color:TD text:"Nine" from:06/08/2009 till:11/08/2009 color:C4 text:"Ivan" from:14/08/2009 till:18/08/2009 color:C1 text:"Jackson" from:17/08/2009 till:23/08/2009 color:C5 text:"Kara" from:25/08/2009 till:28/08/2009 color:C3 text:"Loran" barset:break from:30/08/2009 till:11/09/2009 color:C1 text:"Max" from:12/09/2009 till:15/09/2009 color:TS text:"Nanette" from:14/09/2009 till:17/09/2009 color:TS text:"Olinda" from:19/09/2009 till:22/09/2009 color:TS text:"Phyllis" from:23/09/2009 till:24/09/2009 color:TS text:"Renee" barset:break from:27/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 color:C1 text:"Stan" from:03/10/2009 till:09/10/2009 color:C3 text:"Terence" from:17/10/2009 till:20/10/2009 color:TS text:"Victoria" from:30/10/2009 till:05/11/2009 color:C4 text:"Wanda" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2009 till:01/07/2009 text:June from:01/07/2009 till:01/08/2009 text:July from:01/08/2009 till:01/09/2009 text:August from:01/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 text:September from:01/10/2009 till:01/11/2009 text:October from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Arlene ---- On June 9, a tropical disturbance developed to the west of the Roanoke coast. The tropical wave moved towards the east and began to slowly develop over unusually warm waters. On June 11, the tropical disturbance was upgraded to the first system of the 2009 season, Tropical Depression One. One slowly moved to the east towards the Roanoke coast and intensified into the first named storm of the season, Tropical Storm Arlene. Arlene's first projected path was to potentially make landfall as a hurricane on the Roanoke coast, but due to a dip in the jet stream near the coast, Arlene began to be pulled to the north. On June 13, Arlene gained its peak intensity of 65 mph and minimum pressure of 994 mbar. Arlene continued to the north and slowly weakened as it met cooler waters. On June 14, Arlene began to be pulled slightly to the northwest and soon became subjected to moderate shear. During the late evening hours on June 14, Arlene weakened into a tropical depression with 35 mph winds. The next day, Arlene dissipated after becoming completely absorbed by the jet stream. Arlene caused no known affect to any land mass. Tropical Storm Bonnie ---- Main Article: Tropical Storm Bonnie (2009) On June 16, a tropical disturbance developed to the north of the Southern Biolxi Island. The tropical disturbance remained stationary as it slowly developed right off the northern coast of the island. Due to the system staying close to the coast for so long, heavy rain and some gusty winds were reported along the northern coast. On June 18, the tropical disturbance finally developed into a tropical depression with 35 mph winds. Shortly after being named a tropical depression, Tropical Depression Two began to slowly move to the north and then to the east. The size of the tropical depression caused widespread problems to the Southern Biolixi Island and the Northern Biolixi Island. Heavy rain, flooding, and gusty winds were reported throughout areas affected by the system; up to 11 inches of rain was reported along the northern coast of the Southern Biolixi Island. On June 19, the tropical depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Bonnie. Bonnie slowly moved to the north, towards the southwestern coast of the Northern Biolixi Island. After maintaining a peak intensity of 45 mph, Bonnie weakened into a tropical depression on June 20. Soon Bonnie became exposed to shear and began to move to the northwest up the Northern Biolixi Island coast. Bonnie dissipated during the evening hours of the same day. Bonnie caused widespread flooding throughout both of the islands, river banks were overtopped in some areas. Bonnie in all caused around 440 million simoleons and caused 9 deaths. Hurricane Calvin ---- Main Article: Hurricane Calvin (2009) On June 22, a tropical wave developed to the northeast of the Biolixi Islands. The wave quickly moved towards the east and began to slowly develop. On June 25, the tropical wave fully developed into Tropical Depression Three to the southwest of the San Francisco Gulf. Due to the favorable conditions provided, Three strengthened into Tropical Storm Calvin during the same day. On June 26, Calvin entered the San Francisco Gulf just a couple hundred miles off the coast of the southern Gulf coast. Calvin soon was a strong tropical storm and then strengthened into a category 1 hurricane on June 27. Hurricane Warnings and Watches were issued all along the San Francisco Peninsula. Due to Calvin only being a category 1 hurricane, many people along the coast ignored the warning is it drew closer. On June 28, Calvin gained its peak intensity of 90 mph and minimum pressure of 974 mbar. During the same day, Calvin weakened slightly, and made landfall near the city of Tree Beach with 85 mph winds. Calvin caused severe damage to the northern half of the the peninsula due to its very large size. Severe wind damage and catastrophic flooding was reported in the area as Calvin crossed the peninsula as a category 1 hurricane. On June 29, Calvin emerged into the San Francisco Bay and slightly strengthened and then made a second landfall near the city of Kentaro. Even more wind and flooding damage was reported as Calvin made landfall and then rapidly weakened. During the evening hours of June 29, Calvin continued to weaken as a tropical storm over land. Calvin weakened into a tropical depression for only two hours, and then completely dissipated far inland. Calvin caused around 865 million simoleons in damage and caused 17 deaths. Hurricane Daniel ---- Main Article: Hurricane Daniel (2009) On July 5, a tropical disturbance developed along the Tropical Cyclone Formation Axis. The tropical wave slowly organized over time and and began to enter an increasingly favorable environment. On July 8, the large tropical disturbance developed into Tropical Depression Four. Four slowly moved towards the east and gradually strengthened as it moved over warmer waters. On July 9, Four strengthened into Tropical Storm Daniel with 45 mph winds. Daniel continued on its path to the east and gradually intensified. On July 10, Daniel fully developed into the season's second hurricane as it began to curve to the east-northeast. Daniel then began to increase in size due to gaining access to a warm moisture flow to its southwest. Daniel gradually drew in the moisture which added on to its outer bands, increasing the hurricane's size. Daniel became the fifth largest tropical cyclone on record after strengthening into a category 2 hurricane on July 11. Daniel was predicted to become the world's largest tropical cyclone on record if it became any stronger than a category 4 hurricane. On July 12, Daniel became the season's first major hurricane with 115 mph winds. After become a stronger system, Daniel increased in size and became the world's second largest tropical cyclone on record. On July 13, Daniel gained its peak intensity of 125 mph and minimum pressure of 940 mbar. Afterwards, Daniel gradually weakened and decreased in size. On July 14, Daniel weakened into a category 1 hurricane after meeting much colder waters. On July 15, Daniel weakened into a tropical storm, and then a tropical depression during the evening hours. During the afternoon hours, Daniel dissipated. The only reported impacts from Daniel were very strong surf and dangerous rip currents. Hurricane Edna ---- Hurricane Frank ---- Tropical Storm Gloria ---- Tropical Storm Hillary ---- Tropical Depression Nine ---- Hurricane Ivan ---- Hurricane Jackson ---- Hurricane Kara ---- Hurricane Loran ---- Hurricane Max ---- Tropical Storm Nanette ---- Tropical Storm Olinda ---- Tropical Storm Phyllis ---- Tropical Storm Renee ---- Hurricane Stan ---- Hurricane Terence ---- Tropical Storm Victoria ---- Hurricane Wanda ---- Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the Biolixi Ocean in 2009. Every name on this list was used for the first time this year. The names not retired from this list will be used again in 2015. See also Category:Biolixi Ocean hurricane seasons